


coldwarmhot

by Rootallica615



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anita Baker, Antonio Banderas is definitely Eren's celeb crush, Bath, Cussing, Fights, Fluff, Gayness, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Legend of Zorro reference, Love songs, M/M, Making Out, Mark Anthony, No Sex, Pizza, Romance, Sweet love, Tina Arena, romantic bathtime, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiots get in a fight because Eren is in a mood, and just wants to be gay by himself, but Jean won't let him. Could've been a naughty fic but turned out nice. JeanEren yaoi. AU, fluff (as in too much painfully sweet romance that doesn't happen in real life except maybe sometimes), established relationship. Rated for language and nakedness, but no doing it, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coldwarmhot

"You're seriously stressing me out. Can you turn that shit down for once so I can get this done?" Eren sat slumped at the desk in the room adjacent to the living area where Jean was loudly playing video games.

"I've turned it down, like, three times already. It's not my fault you procrastinated this long." Jean retaliated as he lowered the volume of the TV once again.

"I work closing shifts all week! I'm fuckin' sorry that I don't have time for this shit when I get home!" Eren's sarcasm was stifled by the actual anger betrayed by his voice. The lab report he had due the next morning was almost finished, but the last paragraph of the discussion section was where he really needed to make his effort count, or he'd be screwed. "I even had to get my shift covered tonight because there was no way I could do this whole thing once I got home." Eren sighed and a small whine escaped his lips as he rested his head on his arm in almost-defeat.

'One more paragraph,' He told himself, 'then I can do whatever I want.' He lifted his gaze to the clock on his laptop and sighed again when he saw it was already going to be ten. Stupid Jean distracting him. But he couldn't really blame him either, he had just finished a community service project and paper for one of his classes, so the down time was well deserved. It didn't make Eren feel any better though, he'd rather be spending his time off with his boyfriend instead of yelling at him from across the room.

Somehow Eren managed to finish the report a little after ten, and proceeded to find some food before relaxing. Jean had already replaced the video game with some old movie on lifetime. "What did you eat?" Eren wandered about the kitchen before asking.

"I grabbed something after class earlier but nothing since then."

"You didn't ask to meet up?" Eren leaned down to stare into the fridge for something to make.

"No...there are still leftovers from yesterday. I didn't feel like making something else."

"You act like you're the only one who lives here..." Eren's voice was a little perturbed and bitter. At this point in time, anything and everything would piss him off. He was just so tired.

"I'm sorry," Jean turned around in his place on the couch to stare at Eren over the bar that separated the kitchen. "Jesus Christ, how was I supposed to know when you'd be finished?"

"Way to act like you care-"

"I have shit to do too! You're not the only one with a job. And I go to school too you know, goddamn."

"Maybe instead of dicking around and wasting you're time when you have nothing to do, you could help out around here a little." Eren was giving Jean a pointed glare and Jean returned it fully.

"So I'm not allowed to relax? I clean up after you all the time!" Jean was fuming now, being accused of not helping out was bullshit and they both knew it. He stood up in his place but didn't move.

"What the fuck ever! I don't want to look at your stupid ass right now! I'm taking a bath." Eren swiftly made his way out of the kitchen and into their shared bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He closed the door to their bathroom and got the water running. He tore off his shirt and threw it over in the corner near the sink. He raged silently for a moment before sitting on the square edge of the tub and crossing his arms. All he could hear was the static rush of the water and he urged himself to calm down. He felt ridiculous for starting a fight with Jean just because he was stressed out. Typical. Jean was probably pissed about what he said.

Out in the front room Jean was getting his shoes and jacket on. If Eren was going to whine and complain about dumb shit, then he would leave him be for a while. A short drive would take his mind off of things well enough. He told himself that none of this was really too big of a deal anyways. They had gotten into bigger fights about smaller subjects before. And the fact that they hadn't thrown any punches was a plus in his book. He headed out the door with his keys and sent Eren a text for later saying he'd be back in a bit.

Eren had been staring at the bathroom wall for a while long enough that the bath was already full. He turned the faucets off and reveled in the silence for a moment before heading out to grab his phone he had left on the kitchen counter.

'Be back in a few.' He read. At least he had the decency to leave a message. Now Eren just felt like a dick for being so rude. Of course Jean cared about him, they wouldn't put up with one another if they didn't love each other. They both hardly get time together now that the end of the semester is coming up, and spring is making their work hours longer. He walked slowly back to their bedroom, leaving the door open in favor of closing just the bathroom door instead. He quickly chose a playlist on Pandora that would help him relax, and plugged his phone into the little water speakers Jean had gotten him from Spencer's during the holidays. Eren looked at himself in the mirror under the bright bathroom light for a moment, before turning around and shedding the rest of his clothes. When he placed a foot into the tub it was hotter than he had expected, but he could deal.

Eren laid back in the bath and focused only on the music until he lost track of time. When he heard the faint click of the lock being undone at the front door, he opened his eyes and waited a few beats. There was some shuffling around and then finally a soft knock on the bathroom door. Eren lifted his knees to his chest for some slight modesty before answering.

"Come in." The door cracked open and Jean poked his head in as if weary that Eren would berate him for opening it any wider. When he saw that Eren was in fact much more relaxed than when he had left, he calmed down visibly. He wouldn't back down from another fight, but he would really rather not need that option at the moment. And Eren seemed so vulnerable right now that he didn't want to ruin it. He noted the music playing and allowed a smile to creep onto his face.

"Are you seriously listening to the Legend of Zorro soundtrack?" Eren was surprised at those words, for he wasn't really paying attention to the song, but now that he realized what was playing, he smirked a little.

"So what? I like Tina Arena." He shifted forward in the water so his arms were resting on the front edge of the tub. Jean had stepped into the doorway by now.

"Oh good, I'm glad I won't have to worry about Mark Anthony stealing you then." Eren let a laugh out through his nose as he hid a small smile in the crook of his elbow, still damp from the water.

"Nah, it's Antonio Banderas you should be worried about." Jean laughed a little and leaned against the door, closing it. Eren looked up at him again and made an odd expression as he bit back some if his pride. "Hey, I..." He wanted to apologize, but felt that he should say something else first. Jean sighed.

"Don't worry about apologizing, it'd be more appropriate if we had kicked the shit out of each other." Eren hummed in agreement, glad that it was done with. Relieved that the mood had lifted, it was easier for them to joke a little with one another.

"Why are you even still in here? I was trying to listen to this song and embrace my gayness alone in peace." Eren was smirking now.

"Really. Eren you are, and act gay all the time." Jean turned to face Eren fully, who had resumed his earlier resting position with his knees still up.

"So? I never listen to this shit unless I'm really out of it." After that it was quiet for a minute, and all they could hear was that blasted love song that was so sickeningly sweet, Eren felt the need to reach over and skip it.

"Just leave it." Jean turned around and shrugged his coat off to hang it somewhere. "It's almost over anyways. And if you wanted to relax you should turn off this light, it's fuckin' bright." Eren didn't comment and let Jean turn the light out for him. The only way they were able to see each other was from the soft glow of the blue and green lights coming from the water speakers, still playing softly. The colored streaks refracted onto the ceiling and in the mirror to make watery patterns. It was a million times better than having the white-yellow glow from the mirror light. When Jean took his own shirt off and started undoing his belt, Eren just raised an eyebrow and whispered.

"Who said you could join me?"

"I did. Just now." He got rid of the rest of his clothes and stepped over the rim into the water that was still warm.

"I can't take you seriously with this song playing." Eren's voice was still low and he idly wiped water off of his face in an attempt to hide a smile.

"You're ruining the moment." Jean smirked, but it faded completely when he moved in closer, and Eren scooted his legs a little to make room. Jean leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Eren's lips, and it was anticipated and returned immediately. A few more were exchanged before they realized which Anita Baker song had started playing next. Jean laughed and they both smiled into the kiss.

"Do you remember when they played this at our senior prom?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, your sister forced us to dance together..."

"Don't talk like you didn't like it."

Jean hummed. "I also distinctly remember making it to second base in the boys bathroom to Aerosmith that night."

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up." They both had stupid grins on their faces as Jean kissed the corner of Eren's mouth, and then gently along his neck an jaw. Despite himself, Jean eventually had to pull away and readjust. The bath was definitely not big enough for two full grown men. Eren opted for giving Jean his spot against the tub, and positioned himself so he was on his side, resting his chin on Jean's collar bone.

"This bath is too hot. I might pass out." Eren's skin was becoming flushed. He had been in for longer than Jean had.

"Come on, let's get out before I have to end up carrying your fat ass."

"You're a big man, you could do it." Eren gave him a smug smile and ran a finger down Jean's chest, before lifting himself out of the water and turning his back to reach for a towel. "And don't lie, you love my ass."

"...That is irrelevant." Jean replied, focusing more on the little show presented to him as Eren dried off, than any other retort he could've come up with. When Jean stepped out, he drained the tub and they headed out to their bedroom to change into their sleep-clothes. "By the way, I bought us a pizza while I was out," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "we'll probably have to heat it up." Eren just looked up at him with his big green eyes.

"Can we eat it in bed?" Jean perked up a bit at that.

"Yes!" They stuck their slices in the microwave and while they waited, they shut the lights off and locked the doors, ready to retire to their room for the night. Once they were settled they turned on the TV in front of the bed and chowed down. "Man, I'm tired but I don't want to go to sleep." Jean set their empty plates on his nightstand, opting to just take them to the kitchen in the morning.

"We should brush our teeth and find a movie then." Eren rolled off the end of the bed, and made his way to the bathroom as Jean lifted himself to follow. When they finished they turned out the bedside lamp and got comfortable under the covers, picking a random movie on TV. After a failed attempt to become interested in the movie, Eren abruptly rolled over on top of Jean, pressing their chests together and lazily slinging a leg over his lap.

"Let's make out."

"O-okay." Eren dipped his head down and nipped at Jean's lips, and allowed the man under him to delve into his mouth, sliding a hand along Eren's lower back. Eren arched his back slightly to sensually position himself over his partner, elbows now on either side of Jean's shoulders. They continued their kiss slowly, enjoying the warmth of their bodies in the soft, cool blankets. The little session went on for a while, a play of lips and tongue. "If you keep rubbing against me I'm gonna get a boner." Jean laughed sleepily. Eren groaned.

"I'm too tired to have sex with you right now." He laughed and sat up to straddle Jean. "And we both know at this point I'd be doing all the work."

"Then quit teasing me and go to sleep!" Jean grasped Eren's hips and flipped them onto their sides, nuzzling Eren's chest as he squeezed him a little around the waist. "Love you g'nite." He said quickly, prompting Eren to do the same.

"Love you too." He yawned and snuggled his head into the corner of his pillow, and placed an arm over Jean's neck to play with his hair until they both drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my playlist:
> 
> I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You by Tina Arena and Mark Anthony (from Legend of Zorro end credits lol)
> 
> Sweet Love by Anita Baker (my weird english professor loves this song wtf ok)
> 
> I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith (cuz I literally just read a fic about these losers going to prom)


End file.
